


Smoke

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Burn [2]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Sequel to Burn. Katherine's on the run, trying to keep her half brother away from the Fantastic 4, but it's harder than she anticipated with Johnny Storm hunting her down. Johnny is desperate, barely seeing glimpses of Katherine and always being a second too late, but he's determined to find her despite her determination to run from him- and Johnny Storm doesn't lose.





	1. 1

1

I force myself to keep running, to resist the urge to stop and fall into his strong, warm arms. Already he's too close, chasing after me and calling for me in a way that will bring Doom right to his doorstep. He should stay away; every second he spends hunting me is another second my brother could attack him, and I refuse to let that happen; Not because of me.

I will admit, Johnny Storm is determined. He always manages to find me, and it almost seems to be too easy for him. Am I being tracked? No, I left my phone and any other traceable device at the Baxter. How is he doing it? I'm not sure, but sooner or later he'll catch me, and when that happens-

"Kitten!"

I instantly duck behind a dumpster, peeking out to see him stopped in front of the alley and spinning around in a circle, his eyes scanning carefully as I try to make myself smaller.

"Katherine," He tries, his voice desperate and almost frantic. I sag, wanting to run to him and cry in his arms, apologizing for everything I've done.

But I don't.

Just when I think I can't take it anymore he curses, turning and continuing down the street. I release a breath and rise, dusting myself off before casually walking in the opposite direction.

The sooner he gives up on me, the better. No matter how much it hurts.

…

It's been two months, and Johnny is past the point of losing his mind.

She's almost like a siren- his siren, always taunting him and always just out of reach. There is nothing he can do; He can't call her, he can't trap her, he can't even get face to face with her. He always sees her, but by the time he gets to her she's gone, as if she'd never been there in the first place.

He has a whole new appreciation for the expression 'catching smoke with your bare hands'.

"Any luck?" Sue asks, looking at him worriedly as she stirs the food.

"I found her. Again." He drops onto the chair and releases a sigh. "She disappeared. Again."

Sue sighs, looking at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Johnny."

He shrugs, standing to move towards his sister. "I'll figure it out. She can't run forever." He reaches down and lightly pokes her stomach. "How's the squirt?"

"Would you quit?" She snaps, slapping at his hand and making Johnny smirk. "The baby's doing fine. Completely healthy and completely normal."

He raises an eyebrow. "Normal?"

She twists her ring nervously. "I just don't know if the baby will have any health problems considering our altered DNA. What if I kill it on accident? I couldn't live with that."

"Hey, calm down," Johnny says soothingly, rubbing her arms. "Nothing's going to happen, ok? The kid has the Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic as parents- and me. Nothing is going to stop this baby from being healthy and loud."

She laughs once, shaking her head. "Thanks… I think."

"If it comes out kicking and screaming, name it after me," He says, winking.

She rolls her eyes, shoving him towards the hallway. "Go rest. You've been up for the past three days."

"I can't rest." He protests. "She might move again."

"And you'll find her again," She says simply. "You'll figure it out."

He sighs wearily before nodding, slowly making his way into the living room to see Ben and Alicia snuggled on the couch.

"Hey, Johnny," Alicia says, making him jump again. "Any luck?"

"Not yet," He sighs, moving so Ben can see him. "She keeps disappearing before I can reach her."

"Are you calling for her?" Ben asks.

"Sometimes. Even if I'm not saying anything, she manages to slip away. It's like she always knows I'm there."

"She might," Ben says coolly. "She wants you to stay away from her, Johnny."

"Too bad," He snaps irritably, starting to smoke a little. "She can't protect me from Doom, and I'm not going to let her slip away from me again."

"Maybe she's moved on," Alicia tries gently.

Johnny shakes his head, not caring that she can't see it. "If she had, she wouldn't still try to avoid me. Whatever she knows is keeping her from me, and I swear I'm not going to let her get away that easily."

Ben smiles. "You get her, kid," He says roughly. "But you might wanna sleep first. You look dead."

"I feel a little dead," He says dryly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep before Sue threatens me with the spatula. Again." He offers a little wave and makes a point to tell Alicia goodbye before disappearing into his room. Since Katherine left he's changed the sheets on his bed, but the originals are folded in the closet, the burn marks a reminder that she loves him. He forces himself to take off his shirt and shoes before dropping face first into the bed, not bothering with his jeans.

The sooner he sleeps, the sooner he can go back to hunting kitten.

…

"He's still too close," I whisper to myself, rubbing my arms for warmth.

"Need anything?"

I turn around with wide eyes to see a familiar face, causing me to tense.

"Leonard," I say carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"Victor sent me. He wants me to remind you that Mr. Storm is still too close to you, and that if you don't make sue he stays away he'll forget about your deal."

I flinch, trying to keep my breathing steady. "I'll keep my agreement if he keeps his. I want proof that he isn't lying. Until then, I'm staying in New York."

Leonard nods once. "I'll make sure he knows. Just remember that he's watching you." Without bothering with a goodbye he turns and strides away calmly, and I wonder how he ended up working for my brother. There's no way Victor doesn't have something hanging over his head, and I just hope it isn't like what he has over mine.

Forcing a breath to chase my tears back, I scoop up my bag and start walking.


	2. 2

2

Silence.

That’s all there is. No cars, no birds, not even a bug. Complete, total silence.

When I lived in the Baxter, there was always something going on. Reed and Sue talking over the loud noises of the machines. Ben and Alicia laughing about a story. Johnny… well, there was always a lot of noise around Johnny. His laugh, his jokes, his music, the way his eyes lit up…

Focus, Katherine.

I slip into Doom’s old factory, walking silently in the dark as I move towards my corner. My bag, the blanket I had to buy, whatever clothes I still have are all piled up, waiting for me to come back. I notice a few magazines scattered on the ground, and I force a shaky breath in as I pick up the first one.

**Fantastic Baby? Sources Confirm the Invisible Woman’s Pregnancy**

I drop it like it’s on fire before turning to the next one.

**What Happened to Johnny Storm’s Girl?**

I frown slightly, moving towards the article.

**Two months ago Johnny Storm was seen without his super girlfriend. Though many hopeful women believe that he’s moved on, he has yet to be seen with another woman. Not only that, but there has been so sign of Katherine Hayes, who supposedly works for Susan Richards. So where is she?**

Disgusted with myself, I drop the magazine and turn to the note.

_He isn’t moving on, Katherine. You’re running out of time. ___

__“Oh, shut up,” I whisper, crumbling the sheet of paper and tossing it farther out._ _

__“That’s not very nice,”_ _

__I leap to my feet, staring as Doom steps into the light from the window. “Doom,” I breathe, shaking a little._ _

__“You haven’t done what you were supposed to,” He says, moving closer. I edge away keeping my eyes on him, and he continues so calmly you’d think nothing was happening. “You promised me Johnny Storm wouldn’t be an issue.”_ _

__“He won’t,” I say firmly. “I promise.”_ _

__“Promise is such a dangerous word,” He says coldly. “I think you’ve run out of promises, Katherine. If you won’t eliminate the problem, I will.”_ _

__“Don’t touch him,” I say coldly, surprising myself with the force of the words._ _

__“I will do what I want with him,” Doom yells, making me flinch. “And I’ll do whatever I want with you. You owe me.”_ _

__I don’t say anything. “You don’t have anything to hold over my head. You have _nothing_.”_ _

__“And you have a human heater to protect,” Doom says coldly. “Or did you forget how you left him?”_ _

__I flinch again, my eyes stinging a little at the memory. “I didn’t forget,” I say quietly._ _

__“You are weak and pathetic,” Doom says, shaking his head. “What did he ever see in you?”_ _

__My breaths are shakier. “I don’t know.”_ _

__“Worthless,” He hisses. “Completely incompetent. I should have killed you when I had that chance.”_ _

__“Then kill me,” I say a little louder. “Go for it. You kill me, you lose all hope of finding it.”_ _

__He growls, and then he shoots lightning at me. I lunge, crawling behind the equipment and trying not to breathe through my mouth. The winter has made this factory extremely cold, and any giveaways will ruin this._ _

__“Marco… polo…” He sings, and I shiver unpleasantly. I won’t look at that game the same again. “Marco…”_ _

__I slip out from behind the machine, trying to move as quickly as possible._ _

__“Found you,” He chides, and I whirl around with wide eyes as he raises his arm-_ _

__Fire falls from the sky, shattering the window and slamming fire into Doom. I release a pained breath as the fire disappears, and then I’m watching Johnny’s back as he scans the warehouse, but I know Doom’s gone._ _

__I release a pained breath. “Johnny,” I whisper, my eyes stinging with tears._ _

__He goes completely still, and he turns to face me, his eyes a little watery as he stares at me. “Kitten,” He breathes, not moving, just staring at me like he’s seeing a ghost._ _

__There’s a pause, and at the same time we’re walking quickly towards each other. His arms wrap around me as I cling to him, struggling to grip anything on his back since he’s in his suit, and I can’t hold it back anymore as I burst into tears, sobbing into his chest as he tangles a hand in my hair and holds me close to him._ _

__“I’m so sorry,” I sob, barely feeling the warm hand rubbing my back and the tiny kisses under my ear. He shushes me gently, keeping his voice low, and I just keep sobbing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”_ _

__“It’s ok,” He says soothingly. “Everything’s going to be ok.”_ _

__I stay in his arms, feeling him increase his temperature a little, and when I finally dim to sniffles I push away frantically. “You can’t be here,” I say desperately. “He’s going to find you-”_ _

__“Don’t,” He says firmly, catching my waist and tugging me closer. “I know. I know all of the risks, and I don’t care. I want you.”_ _

__“He’s going to kill you,” I say slowly. “You’ll be the first, and then it’s Sue and Reed and Ben-”_ _

__“Hey,” He says sharply, startling me into silence. “We’re the Fantastic Four. We can handle whatever he tries.”_ _

__“You have no idea what he’s planning.” I whisper._ _

__“Then tell me,” He says softly._ _

__I shake my head a little frantically. “Trust me, it’s better if you don’t know.”_ _

__He releases a breath. “How can I trust you if you keep running from me?” I flinch, and he curses. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“No,” I shake my head. “I deserve that. I just didn’t know what else to do.”_ _

__“Maybe talk to me?” A muscle in his jaw ticks. “I should have known something was wrong. It was goodbye, wasn’t it? It meant nothing to you.”_ _

__“That’s not true,” I snap. “I wanted to make sure you knew that I love you before I left. I didn’t want you to think that I was leaving and never cared about you.”_ _

__There’s a pause. “You said love,” He says quietly. “Not loved.”_ _

__“I never stopped loving you, Johnny.” I say firmly. “I just wanted to keep you safe.”_ _

__He releases a breath. “Come back with me. We’ll figure this out tomorrow, but I just… I need to hold you. Ok?”_ _

__I hesitate, glancing away nervously, but Johnny catches my chin and forces me to keep eye contact. I keep my eyes on his pleading blue orbs, and…_ _

__“Ok,” I whisper._ _


End file.
